Leaf and Sound
by Blackyoukai89
Summary: Takes place after Kakashi's fight with Itachi and before Sasuke decides to leave the village. What will a simple walk through the woods lead Kakashi too? And what will Shikamaru and Naruto unexepectidly come across?


Sound and Leaf

So, first off, I haven't written a fan fiction in years. Since 2001. With that said, I want to say that this is supposed to take place after the 5th hokage was chosen, but before Sasuke decides to, uh, leave. If you've read the manga, you'd understand that I'm trying to put this in with the actual story as smoothly as possible. It's hard to write a fan fiction for Naruto, at least I think XD Oh, and if you've read a story similar to this by hitokiri takushi, it's because… it kinda is the same story, we both wrote it, but I sorta changed it a little in this version.

So yeah, enjoy.

Kakashi's rather pleasant dream was brought to a sudden end due to the sound of a female voice.

"Hmm... interesting."

The shinobi opened his eye to see a pair of electrifyingly blue eyes staring back at him. The lips on the pale face with blue eyes stretched into a smirk. Before Kakashi could reach for the kunai blade under his pillow, the haunting visage was gone. He sat up in the hospital bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Maybe I'm still dreaming _, Kakashi thought. _Itachi really got to me. _

Kakashi pondered for a few minutes and then thought nothing more of it. He grabbed his book from the bedside table and read contently until the harmonizing of crickets and the soft sound of the wind from a recently opened window lulled him to sleep.

A bird landed on the window ceil and began to sing. Kakashi looked at the bird and almost let out a sigh.

"I'm not even completely healed and I already have a mission."

He pulled himself out of the comfortable hospital bed and changed. While he was putting on his headband he couldn't help but think of his dream. The girl had frightening blue eyes and such a cold stare. She also wore a ninja headband, but he couldn't tell what the symbol was ­ but it was definitely not the symbol of Konohagakure.

The tired jounin decided to go for a walk along the edge of town. He still had a while before he had to start his mission and it was a beautiful day outside.

He could also catch up on his book.

"Man, this sucks," Shikamaru mumbled. "I'm a chuunin, I shouldn't have to train _this _much, damnit."

Shikamaru sighed at his less than satisfactory performance. He had only his five out of ten targets with his kunai blades. The chuunin decided there was only one thing to do after such a lousy performance.

Shikamaru collapsed onto his back. He stared up at the sun that shone through the branches of the trees. Just has he went into a calm, contemplative state, Shikamaru heard a strange sound.

It was a violin.

_Why the hell is someone playing a stupid violin in the middle of the forest? _He thought.

Shikamaru pondered for a couple of minutes and concluded it would not be in his best interests to go and investigate. The violinist continued to play. After 10 minutes Shikamaru became quite annoyed. The music was interrupting his sky-gazing.

The lazy bum stood up and immediately regretted doing so. Naruto came crashing right into him at full speed.

"Wha... what the hell!" Naruto shrieked while he sprang to his feet. "I was just going to see what that noise was and then you came out of nowhere!"

"It's a violin, stupid. I was just going to go see who was playing it," Shikamaru groaned. _Then the village idiot ran into me _, he thought. _This sucks. _

Kakashi quietly laughed at an amusing part in his book. The girl had just-... better not get into that. Kakashi's amusement quickly went away. What was that sound?

The ninja looked towards the forest. Someone was playing the violin. The song was strange, haunting, and almost inhuman. He put his book away. Time to investigate. He walked into the woods, towards the source of the sound.

Naruto and Shikamaru peered from behind some thick bushes into a clearing.

"Wha-" Shikamaru covered Naruto's mouth.

"Shh! Shut up!"

Kakashi soon came to the source of the sound.

In the clearing before him there were two girls. They seemed about Naruto's age, maybe older.

One girl was sitting in a tree and playing a violin. Her movements were smooth. It seemed as if the violin was part of her; no effort whatsoever was needed to play. She wore a shortened white kimono that faded into blue. The kimono was slit on one side to reveal a slender leg with black sandals and white toe-socks. The violinist's eyes were bright green and her dark brown hair was wrapped in a single long braid. She had a shinobi headband with the sign of the hidden-sound village.

That wasn't good.

Kakashi's eyes traveled down to see another girl of about the same age. She was dancing. Her rhythm with the music was perfect and every move was made with grace. The dancer wore a lavender kimono with indigo stripes on the sleeves. The bottom of her kimono was slit into four equal pieces. Each piece had two horizontal indigo stripes. Under the kimono she wore black fishnet that came halfway down her arm sand 3/4 of the way down her legs. She wore brown zori and white toe socks. The girl had her eyes closed as she danced. Her ash blonde hair was pulled back, except for her long bangs, in a bun with two black sticks holding it together, and a very long ponytail coming from the bun. There was a headband bearing the sign of the hidden sound around her waist.

Not good.

Not good at all.

What will happen! You'll find out in Chapter 2 :P


End file.
